1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aeration of bodies of water or other liquids such as ponds, lagoons, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods and apparatus for aerating ponds, lagoons, basins, reservoirs and other bodies of water or other liquid are known in the art. Exemplary of the apparatus and methods for aerating bodies of water are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,441,452; 4,514,343; 4,710,325; 5,320,068; 5,425,874; and 5,893,337.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for raising the dissolved oxygen level of a body of water or other liquid.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for increasing the movement of the liquid in a body of water or other liquid.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for removing hydrogen sulfide gas, nitrogen, ammonia, carbon dioxide, and methane gas from a body of water or other liquid.